homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie Astoni
'''Margaret "Maggie" Astoni (nee Walford) '''is Ben Astoni's wife and Ziggy Astoni and Coco Astoni's mother. She is also Diana Walford's daughter and Brody Morgan's former mother-in-law. Backstory When Maggie was a teenager, she was harassed by Ben’s brother, Marco Astoni who was drunk at the time. Ben steps in and punches Marco, saving Maggie. However, Ben was charge for assault and has a criminal record for it. Maggie and Ben later marry and have two daughters, Coco and Ziggy. When she was a school principal at her old school, she was working late and heard a vandalism outside. She checked and she got knocked out and got injuried, unaware that Ziggy and her ex-boyfriend Pete are the ones that vandalised the school, which Ziggy kept from her family and Maggie was taunted by the vandalism. Storylines Maggie brings her youngest daughter Coco home, after she is suspended from school for cyber bullying. Maggie suggests to her husband, Ben, that they go on a trip and they decide to visit her mother, but they end up in Summer Bay when Ben leaves the main road. After their car breaks down, the family stay at the Caravan Park. Ben and Maggie go to the Pier Diner for dinner and Maggie falls out with Leah Patterson-Baker, after jokingly implying that Leah was checking Ben out. Maggie, Coco and Ziggy take a bus tour around the Bay and Maggie falls in love with the Farmhouse, which is for sale. She later learns that the principal job at the local high school is available. She has an interview and is offered the position. She and Ben decide to purchase the Farmhouse and the pier, which includes the leases for the diner and bait shop. Maggie and Ben are invited to lunch with Leah, Irene Roberts, Alf Stewart and Roo Stewart where they try and discuss their plans for adding another business to the pier, which would mean taking space from the diner. Leah and Irene object to their plans. Maggie later apologises to everyone. She embarrasses Coco on her first day at Summer Bay High, by calling her by her nickname "Coco Pops", which student, Jennifer Dutton overheard and she teased and bullies Coco about her nickname. Maggie and Ben learns that Ziggy befriended with Brody Morgan, who is a drug addict and they told her to stay away from him. Maggie and Ben also learn that Coco befriended with Leah's son VJ Patterson, which made Ben and Leah uncomfortable. Maggie's mother Diana arrives in the Bay and plans to stay for a week. Appearance Maggie has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She mostly wore long, maxi summer dresses and sandals. When she was diagnosed with cancer, she shaves her head off as her hair started falling off. She wore a lot of wigs or wore a huge scarf on her head. In 2019, her hair started growing back and is currently short. Relationships Ben Astoni - husband Ziggy Astoni - older daughter Coco Astoni - younger daughter Roo Stewart - friend, former enemy Leah Patterson-Baker - friend, former enemy Brody Morgan - former son-in-law; enemy Simone Bedford - enemy Trivia * Maggie is compared to Shelley Sutherland. * Her nickname given by her husband, Ben is Mags. Category:Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Summer Bay High Teachers Category:2017 Characters Category:2018 Characters